


About Us

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Sterek Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Concerned Derek Hale, Love, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: September 4: argument, exchange, concern
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981733
Kudos: 27
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	About Us

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” Derek asked with concern.

“I had an argument with dad this morning.” Stiles replied.

“what about?”

“About us,” Stiles replied, and added, “He think that I need to be with someone like Lydia, and that you are too old for me.”

“Your dad is wrong; I think that we are the power couple here.” Derek told him.

“Do you have any doubts?” Derek asked him.

“No, not at all.” Stiles replied and kissed him.

Derek and Stiles exchanged love vows, and then Derek asked, “Will you marry me?”

“Oh, are you serious, really?” Stiles asked him, “YES!”


End file.
